24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 birthdays
This is a list of birthdays for people who have worked on 24 or its spinoff material. January * 1 - Carlos Gomez (1962), Alfred Woodley (1969) * 2 - KC Warnke (1973), Lauren Storm (1987) * 3 - Cliff Lanning (1965) * 4 - Julian Sands (1958) * 6 - Andrea Thompson (1960) * 7 - Ken Twohy (1970) * 8 - Michelle Forbes (1967) * 9 - Marco Sanchez (1970), Patrick Sabongui (1975) * 16 - Bernard K. Addison (1963) * 19 - Paul McCrane (1961) * 21 - Vincent Laresca (1974) * 23 - Richard Gilliland (1950) * 25 - Mia Kirshner (1975) * 26 - Tracy Middendorf (1970) * 27 - Tamlyn Tomita (1966) * 29 - Sara Gilbert (1975) February * 2 - D. C. Douglas (1966) * 3 - Adrian R'Mante (1978) * 6 - Megan Gallagher (1960) * 8 - Kim Murphy (1974) * 12 - Zach Grenier (1954) * 13 - Scott Paulin (1950), Matt Salinger (1960) * 15 - Matt Gallini (1966), Sarah Wynter (1973) * 16 - Sarah Clarke (1972) * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips (1962) * 18 - Jayne Atkinson (1959), Christopher Stapleton (1971) * 20 - Justin Louis (1967), David Herman (1967), Ron Yuan (1973) * 21 - Van Epperson (1957) * 23 - Denis Arndt (1939) * 25 - Sean Astin (1971), Summer Moore (1976) * 26 - Currie Graham (1967), Logan Marshall-Green (1978) * 27 - Kate Mara (1983) * 28 - Anil Kumar (1969) March * 3 - Mary Page Keller (1961), Matt Payne (1978) * 5 - Paul Blackthorne (1969) * 6 - Alberta Watson (1955), Connie Britton (1968) * 8 - Andrew A. Rolfes (1961) * 11 - Jeffrey Nordling (1962), Nick Smith (1971) * 12 - Rhys Coiro (1979) * 14 - Tamara Tunie (1959), Penny Johnson Jerald (1961), James Frain (1968) * 15 - Joaquim de Almeida (1957), Kim Raver (1969) * 18 - Jonathan Ahdout (1989) * 19 - Christopher Murray (1957) * 20 - Edoardo Ballerini (1970) * 21 - Greg Ellis (1968) * 22 - Francesco Quinn (1962), Eric Bruskotter (1966) * 24 - Eric Strikland (1968) * 27 - Jeff Griggs (1963), Pauley Perrette (1969), Khalil Joseph (1978) * 28 - Annie Wersching (1977) * 30 - Bahar Soomekh (1975) * 31 - Howard Gordon (1961), Nick Cohen (1971) April * 3 - Tomas Arana (1955) * 6 - Matthew Carey (1980) * 7 - Kevin Beard (1970) * 8 - Katee Sackhoff (1980) * 9 - Leighton Meester (1986) * 10 - Peter MacNicol (1954) * 11 - Vicellous Shannon (1971), Jordan Marder (1973) * 12 - Christina Moore (1973), Riley Smith (1978) * 13 - Chris Gann (1972) * 14 - Lothaire Bluteau (1957) * 16 - Lukas Haas (1976) * 17 - Carlo Rota (1961), Henry Ian Cusick (1969) * 18 - Austin Tichenor (1960), Carl Gilliard (1958) * 19 - Tony Plana (1954) * 20 - Gregory Itzin (1948), Geraint Wyn Davies (1957) * 21 - James Morrison (1954), Dylan Bruce (1980) * 22 - Manu Intiraymi (1978) * 23 - Daphne Bloomer (1973), Lucinda Jenney (1954) * 24 - Glenn Morshower (1959), Eric Balfour (1977) * 25 - Gina Torres (1969) * 26 - Innis Casey (1974), Stana Katic (1978) * 27 - Aki Avni (1967) May * 1 - James Badge Dale (1978) * 2 - Navi Rawat (1981) * 6 - Alan Dale (1947), Gregg Henry (1952), Leslie Hope (1965) * 7 - Morocco Omari (1975) * 8 - Jeffrey Wincott (1957) * 11 - Shohreh Aghdashloo (1952) * 14 - Keram Malicki-Sanchez (1974) * 16 - Chuti Tiu (1970) * 17 - Dennis Hopper (1936), Cameron Bancroft (1967) * 20 - John Billingsley (1960), Angela Goethals (1977) * 26 - T.J. Ramini (1975) * 27 - Misty Carlisle (1969) * 28 - Megalyn Echikunwoke (1983) * 29 - Dominic Comperatore (1969), Anthony Azizi (1973) * 31 - Eric Christian Olsen (1977) June * 2 - Dennis Haysbert (1954), Margaret Easley (1970), Zachary Quinto (1977) * 3 - Henry M. Kingi, Jr. (1970) * 4 - Kate Garwood (1978) * 5 - Douglas O'Keeffe (1966), Alyson Croft (1975)), Navi Rawat (1977) * 8 - Bernard White (1959), Neal Matarazzo (1962) * 14 - Eddie Mekka (1952), Phillip Rhys (1974) * 16 - Geoff Pierson (1949), Arnold Vosloo (1962) * 17 - Jon Gries (1957), Blake Robbins (1965) * 18 - Robert Dolan (1961) * 21 - Doug Savant (1964) * 22 - Mary Lynn Rajskub (1971) * 24 - Peter Weller (1947) * 25 - Mike Sabatino (1955) * 26 - Nick Offerman (1970) * 27 - Ravi Kapoor (year unspecified), Roshawn Franklin (1982) * 29 - Kathleen Wilhoite (1964) * 30 - Peter Outerbridge (1966), Marat Oyvetsky (1972) July * 2 - Timothy Omundson (1969) * 4 - Kurtwood Smith (1943) * 8 - Matt Nolan (1970) * 10 - Robert Pine (1941) * 12 - Brian Grazer (1951), Eli Goodman (1971) * 13 - Commodore James (1975) * 15 - Lana Parrilla (1977) * 16 - JF Pryor (1964), Karina Arroyave (1969) * 20 - Reed Diamond (1967) * 22 - Terrell Tilford (1969) * 30 - Richard Burgi (1958), Donnie Keshawarz (1969) * 31 - Rudolf Martin (1967) August * 1 - Jesse Borrego (1962) * 2 - Norma Maldonado (1962) * 3 - Brigid Brannagh (1972) * 4 - Daniel Dae Kim (1968), David Kelsey (year unspecified) * 5 - Scott William Winters (1965) * 6 - Scott Allan Campbell (1959) * 7 - Tobin Bell (1942) * 9 - Marc Shaffer (1967) * 14 - Scott Michael Campbell (1971) * 15 - Željko Ivanek (1957), Carl Edwards (1979) * 16 - Josh Clark (1955), Agnes Bruckner (1985) * 17 - Brady Corbet (1988) * 19 - Kevin Dillon (1965), John Dalton (1967) * 20 - Ray Wise (1947), John Noble (1948), Patrick Kilpatrick (1949), Phyllis Lyons (1960), Jay Acovone (1965) * 22 - Colm Feore, (1958) * 23 - Nicholas Guilak (1970) * 27 - Adam Vernier (1972) * 28 - John Allen Nelson (1959) * 29 - John McCain (1936), John Lacy (1965) September * 1 - Ricardo Antonio Chavira (1971) * 5 - William Devane (1937), Gwen Stewart (1963) * 7 - Miguel Perez (1957) * 8 - Thomas Kretschmann (1962) * 10 - Jake Muxworthy (1978) * 11 - Jenny Gago (1953), John Hawkes (1959) * 13 - Jean Smart (1951) * 14 - Callum Keith Rennie (1960), Pat Healy (1971), Christopher Amitrano (1973) * 17 - Marci Michelle (1970) * 18 - Aisha Tyler (1970) * 20 - Robert Rusler (1965) * 23 - Brian Durkin (1975) * 24 - Adam Alexi-Malle (1964) * 25 - Michael Madsen (1957), Raja Fenske (1988) * 28 - Janeane Garofalo (1964), Skye McCole Bartusiak (1992) October * 1 - Natalija Nogulich (1950), Esai Morales (1962) * 7 - Jason Padgett (1972) * 8 - Daniel Bess (1977) * 11 - Stephen Spinella (1956) * 12 - Michael Bofshever (1950), Carlos Bernard (1962) * 13 - Michael Yavnieli (1974) * 14 - Nina Landey (year unspecified) * 15 - Devon Gummersall (1978), Chris Olivero (1984) * 16 - Ron Rogge (1968) * 19 - Roger Cross (1966) * 20 - Kenneth Choi (1971), Bashar Rahal (1974) * 21 - Tom Everett (1948), Zachary Mannon (1982) * 24 - James Whitmore, Jr. (1948), John Thaddeus (1960), Rick Ravanello (1967), Jackie Debatin (1972) * 25 - Nancy Cartwright (1957) * 26 - François Chau (1959) * 27 - Carmen Argenziano (1943), Channon Roe (1971) * 31 - John Cothran Jr. (1947), Assaf Cohen (1972), Ludwig Manukian (1977) November * 2 - Marisol Nichols (1973), Brittany Ishibashi (1980) * 5 - Harris Yulin (1937), Nestor Serrano (1955), Philip Moon (1961) * 8 - Jason Matthew Smith (1972) * 10 - Albert Hall (1937) * 12 - Lourdes Benedicto (1974) * 14 - Jim Abele (1960), D.B. Sweeney (1961) * 15 - Richard John Walters (1961) * 16 - James Parks (1968) * 18 - Oscar Nunez (1958), Nick Chinlund (1961) * 19 - Sandrine Holt (1972) * 20 - Ned Vaughn (1964), Laura Harris (1976) * 21 - Kyme (1962), Cherry Jones (1956) * 25 - Billy Burke (1966) * 27 - Lilas Lane (1972), Kirk Acevedo (1974) * 28 - Sterling Macer, Jr. (1963) * 30 - Jude Ciccolella (1947), Elisha Cuthbert (1982) December * 1 - Lombardo Boyar (1973) * 2 - Alex Kuznetsov (1959), Rena Sofer (1968) * 3 - Steven Culp (1955) * 4 - Tony Todd (1954) * 6 - Vincent Corazza (1972) * 7 - C. Thomas Howell (1966), Mark Rolston (1956) * 8 - John Rubinstein (1946) * 9 - Reiko Aylesworth (1972) * 11 - Brian Waller (1962), Maximilian Martini (1969) * 13 - Tony Curran (1969) * 15 - Brett Rickaby (1964) * 16 - Xander Berkeley (1955) * 18 - Jeff Kober (1953) * 21 - Kiefer Sutherland (1966) * 24 - Timothy Carhart (1953), Randy J. Goodwin (1967), Wade Andrew Williams (1961) * 26 - Benjamin Steeples (1979) * 28 - Randle Mell (1951), Marty Ryan (1959), Mauricio Mendoza (1969), Vanessa Ferlito (1980) * 29 -Bruce Gerard Brown (1976) * 30 - James Healy Jr. (1961) See also * 24 deaths * Production timeline Birthdays Birthdays